The Flurry and the Key
by OrphanTurkAma
Summary: Much ado about Roxas and Axel, no yaoi or boyfriend/boyfriend relationships involved, parental. Strict brotherly relation with a warning: Contains Parental spanking and discipline. Read and review, no critique, no flames.
1. Prologue Confrontation

**H**ello all, my name is Ama and I'll be your writer for today. For those of you reading this story, I will forewarn you of the things concluded in this story. This piece contains that of disciplinary spanking, parental relationships and **no yaoi**. So don't expect any and if that disappoints you I deeply apologize, I write what I write, nothing more or less. This story protains to the relationship between Axel and Roxas of not Kingdom Hearts II, but Kingdom Hearts Three-Eight-Five over Two Days. The better version with a stoic Roxas where he's not a complete goofball. He will however have a small... cry-baby esque side, which you will see. No flames please, if you can take time to read the story and flame you can read this. Do. **not. ****flame.**

And now, without further ado, here is chapter one.

* * *

**Flurry and the Key: Prologue  
****"**_**Confrontation"  
**_

_**S**_oundless, it was the only word that could describe the dozens of floors and basements, rooms and bounds of the Organization's home of Castle Oblivion. That was, save the small pitter patter of boots as a familiar, unhooded but still uniformedly dressed blonde. Yes, the Key of Destiny himself. Trudging forward in mal-intention, the boy had charged onward with a stoic expression that soon changed to that of mild irritation and anger. Blonde brows arching downward, a scowl formed upon the boy's features in an instant as the pungent smell of flowers crossed his nose. Why--of all people had he come to confront the Graceful Assassin? That question was debatable by most members of the Organization, but Roxas knew, and he was **determined.**

Could the boy have chosen a more coincedental moment to encounter the Prince of Petals as he had rounded the corner just as Roxas had quickened his pace. Haulting suddenly, the blonde's cerulean hues were widened in surprise. He didn't think he'd have to confront the Dark Prince already! Trembling, gloved fists at his side, the boy stepped back a moment, standing his ground and planting his boots firmly to the white floor beneathe him. Castle Oblivion was sure bland, wasn't it?

"Number Thirteen..." The Graceful Assassin nearly cooed in an allured tone. "To what do I owe the honor? It is such a pleasure that you've come to visit me."

The way Marluxia's own set of blue eyes glistened with that dark seduction nearly caused the Key of Destiny's stomach to run sour. Or churn, or cause an unwanted nervousness that would build up and possibly project from his--... well it was best not to talk about vomit at a time like this, not when the grand, Lord of Castle Oblivion was present! Though the boy did express a great look of discomfort, he answered in a clear and crisp tone. Drawing his hand up a front him from his side to summon forth the Oblivion. The beloved Keyblade that represented, symbolized Riku to his _other_, Sora. It was most likely not even remotely wise to challenge Marluxia, even **if** Roxas was the Key of Destiny, he was Number Thirteen, Marluxia was Number Eleven... and put in charge of their lovely castle. Surely there would be no competition!

A disappointed click of the pink haired menace could be heard, "Number Thirteen," He chided, "Do you really think it wise to oppose me?" His gaze went from seductive to cruel and sinister, just... the _thoughts_ of what Marluxia could do to a person might have sent them to the insane asylum!

"It's **Roxas**," He growled with determination, his smaller gloved sets of five clenching evermore tightly as he continued with a small amount of tremor in his vocals, "--and I _**don't**_ appreciate you treating me like a _child_, Marluxia." His whispy voice rang clear and stably in the hall as he held the keyblade extended in Marluxia's direction.

How unfortunate the boy chose to challenge the Prince of Petals in such a crude manner. Marluxia surely wouldn't have taken kindly to such uncivil confrontation, and for what? Treating him for what he was?

"I see no problem in treating you for what you are, _Number Thirteen_." He hissed in all means to torment and spite the boy. "I will give you one last warning... Be civil, or be sorry." The tone in his voice held no anger, no seduction, but a slight sternness with a hint of amusement.

Be civil, or be sorry, the statement rang clear and disdainfully in Roxas's ears as he surpressed a violent growl, gripping the hilt of the keyblade with a greater force as he drew back, and with no further ado, charged forth with all intentions of severing that pretty pink flavored head of his from his shoulders. Just what could _Marluxia_ do to him **anyway**? A thought that would most likely cause him his head! Or... his... posterior, maybe. Marluxia tortured, humiliated and degraded, surely he would knock the boy down a few pegs. If only Roxas had made the wiser decision...

"So be it," The Graceful Assassin murmured, his lashes dipping in disappointment. Uh oh! Just what did that mean for Roxa**s?!!  
**

* * *

And there, my friends, is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be uploading chapter one--which will hopefully be aeons longer than this shortly. Reviews are welcome, flames are **not**! Stay tuned for chapter one if those of you who read this thought it was good! For all of your worries, Marluxia **isn't** a rapist and no one in the Organization is _gay_. Atleast not in this story. No, Marluxia's just going to teach the boy what for in the next chapter, and in chapter two or three you'll see that--well, why should I give all of the story away? Stay tuned this week for chapter two! _The Power of Perpetual Flowers._


	2. The Power of Perpetual Flowers

**H**ey again! I was kind of surprised to have the story watched by three people and a review already, thank you Yunagirlamy! I was rather ecstatic to check my email and see that you had reviewed, and this chapter is for you since you seemed interested in finding out what was going to happen to dear little Roku, I hope this is enjoying for all who read.

And so I digress, here's the real chapter 1.

**Flurry and the Key: Chapter One  
****"**_**The Power of Perpetual Flowers"**_

* * *

_**"S**__o be it," The Graceful Assassin murmured, his lashes dipping in disappointment..._

So be it? Those words didn't boad well with the young Key of Destiny even as he was charging head forth, straight on into his impending doom. Any one of the members of the Organization were smarter than Roxas in that moment, for not one of them--aside from Axel, had opposed Marluxia. Zexion of course was planning to, though Axel had betrayed him beforehand. First earning his trust and then stabbing him in the back, though for Roxas... it was an entirely different story. The boy had no means of opposing or going against the Prince of Petals in anyway, shape or form! Heavens no, the boy just wanted sweet content in knowing he was an equal to him. How wrong he was to ever even assume he was equal to Marluxia in any way.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The caidance of his boots resounded in the quiet hall as he charged forth at Marluxia which might have been his top speed. "You're crazy if you think I'll let you off without doing _anything_!!!" He growled visciously as he closed the distance between them with a variety of steps.

"Crazy," The Petal Prince's palmer's faultered into something of a malicious scowl, though saying no more as the Pink haired menace disappeared into a flurry of petals.

Was that it? Was Marluxia fleeing? Skidding to a screechy rubber meets tiled floor hault, the boy lowered his keyblade with darting eyes. Left... to right, only a flurry of petals remained and one by one they hit the floor soundlessly. Darkness, confusion, and perhaps a relieved feel of triumphancy coursed through the boy as he watched what he thought was left of Marluxia hit the floor. A slight grin had been allowed to paint onto the boy's features, though unfortunately... it was rather short lived. For as soon as the boy had lowered his arm that grasped his beloved weapon at his side...

The boy was evermore foolish for thinking Marluxia had fled. He was the lord of Castle Oblivion for Ansem's sake! The boy had dropped his guard, only after a few short seconds of expecting, never once doing the _smart_ and **obvious** thing and glancing behind him. Reappearing only a few paces away from the boy, Marluxia's slender, gloved set of five extended forward to grasp the boy's uniform hood and yank him back by it, ah the sweet taste of crushing a false victory. It was oh, so very delictable.

The moment Marluxia had chosen to scruff the boy's hood and yank him back, it was only the beginning of the end--literally. He had coiled his arm about the boy's throat--a headlock? Was he planning on breaking Roxas's neck?! Goodness, no... Marluxia wouldn't take out another member of the Organization unless he was given orders to by the Superior. The boy had staggered backward, just as the Dark Prince had assumed and with that, he brought his cloaked knee up to ram the boy's stomach. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, he could have broken all of the boy's ribs if he wanted! No, his motive was to knock the wind--and the pride out of the blonde brat. After all, Marluxia didn't _want_ to break his new **toy**. Dropping to one knee, the male did the unthinkable... yanking the boy back by his hood once more to stand before his cocked knee.

"I believe," He hissed menacingly, "That if you are going to **act** like a child, than you shall be properly _punished_ like one, _number thirteen_." Ooh! That Marluxia was just asking to be smacked!

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as the dark prince had forced the boy over his knee so that his hip butted with the menacing Marluxia's inner thigh. Caught, without any show of effort! The boy was soon to be the victim of the Lord of Castle Oblivion as the rose haired devil had trapped his upper frame in the cage of his bicep, his arm coiled about the boy's arms as his hand was firmly placed betwixt his shoulderblades.

"I have longed to do this... for such a while now, Rokusasu," He hissed menacingly into the boy's ear, nearly grinning at the flinch he earned in return.

Everything had come and gone so fast for poor Roxas! One moment, he was grinning in trimphant victory that he'd scared the Lord of Castle Oblivion off, and within a matter of seconds, the wind expelled from his lungs as well as his pride and trimphant grin had left him. Letting out a sharp exhail, the boy had nearly fell forth to the floor had Marluxia not held him by his onyx hood. If the blonde Key of Destiny thought **that** was degrading, he was in for one Hell of a rude awakening. What was the worst, was after a few seconds of disorientation, the boy had figured out his position, and concentrated to decipher what it was Marluxia was getting at! But what hinted him more was that as soon as he had taken to inhail and try to push off from the Prince's knee.

_**THWAP!**_

Down came Marluxia's hand to the boy's cloaked posterior, stingy and well delivered. How had he known that? Why, the boy had yelped once more--though it was hard to differentiate if it was from surprise, or the fact that Marluxia had quite truly added bite to the swat. Perhaps it was the sound that got to him the most, even _over_ his cloak the sound rang clearly and noticably over the empty corridor. One could only hope neither of the other eleven members of the Organization would stumble across such a sight, less Roxas be jeered at endlessly afterward!

"M-Ma'rushia!" The little blonde's words were stiffled and stammered as he nearly gasped for air, wincing at the harshness of the said dealt swat, "Itai yo!" It hurt? No, it **tickled**. How could a swat that sharp not hurt?!

The boy's cry was almost enough to cause Marluxia to to grin and chuckle, however... This was punishment, and though he would enjoy every minute of seeing the boy whimper and cry, he wouldn't allow Roxas to see that, not this early. No, right now, the only thing the boy would know was that Marluxia had complete dominance over the boy, and control of his fate, that little Key bearer's posterior would be _glowing_ by the time he was through with him, speaking with such a tone to Marluxia was **one** thing, but assaulting him was another, and Roxas would be sure to think twice about ever doing _this_ again if he wanted to save his little bottom.

"Does it now," The Dark prince mused with a sinister tone, allowing a swat of equal power to land upon the boy's posterior with the same resounding noise. "--deal with it." came the added response, if only Roxas knew just what he was in for, just how far would Marluxia go before stopping? How much could Roxas _honestly_ take? This whole ordeal spelled out rumors all across the Organization... Poor Roxas, perhaps he'd learn **not** to challenge his superiors from then on i**n!**

* * *

**N**ot as long as I wanted to have, but I want to have a bit for Chapter three and I promise for you spankophiles out there, or those of you who just want to see Roxas put in his place, you will enjoy the next chapter! Detail is the key to a proper spanking, and I guarantee you won't be unsatisfied with how Marluxia intends to tan the kid's arse. Thank you all watchers, and I hope that you'll review if you think my stories good! Just a reminder, **no flames**and thank you for reading!!! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **The Flurry and The Key**! _The Pinnacle of Punishment_.


	3. The Pinnacle of Punishment

**M**y loyal readers! I'm so sorry it's taken me so very long to update, I've been through a bunch of crap recently, but I pushed myself for this one because it'll be **one** of my favorite chapters, and I thought you would all love a little bit of Roku-spanking for the end of April, no? I know I would! And for all you patient readers and all those who have added favorites and alerted, this is for you! Especially you awesome reviewers, you've really made me happy. So this chapter is for all of you! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Flurry and the Key: Chapter Two  
"**_**The Pinnacle of Punishment"**_

**J**ust what was it that Roxas was in for? The longest, most painful punishment of his life. Surely, Axel had taken the boy across his knee quite a few times in the past, though Marluxia? He was far more menacing and ornery, and enjoyed humiliation unlike most. He would make the boy red in his facial and bottom cheeks, yes... poor Roku would learn not to mess with the Rose King, or he would only continue to get the _**thorns.**_ The swats had been administered, only two and the boy already knew he was in for Hell in a bloody hand basket. Awkwardly posed across the Lord of Castle Oblivion's knee, the boy could only groan and whine from this point on. Marluxia had him trapped! And this had been confirmed through the boy's vigorous squirms and attempts to push himself off and out of the horrid position he'd been put in.

"M-Marushia!" Came his whispy growl, half tempted to bite the Rose King in hopes he'd be temporarily released and he could run for dear life!

Such things would not be allowed, if only Roxas knew just exactly who he was dealing with. Keeping the boy firmly in place, Marluxia nearly grinned from ear to ear as the blonde Brat of Destiny had called out his name. It seemed it was time to move on to phase two already! Slipping his leather encoated hand beneathe the hem of the boy's cloak, he swiftly hiked it up and collected it at the boy's back, revealing the set of looser onyx threaded pants. In that moment he felt the boy stop his squirming--in disbelief perhaps? That Marluxia was actually going to punish him like a child? Why, yes. So it seemed!

Disbelief, it was hardly the word to describe the feeling poor Roxas felt in the pit of his stomach, infact! The iceyness that traced the lining of his inner organs only froze and weighed heavily as the petalled prince had tugged up his uniform robes. The little keyling hadn't even noticed he'd flatlined with his squirming, that even his voice had ceased it's protests. And to both of these notions, he could almost _feel_ Marluxia smirking down upon him as though he were about to torture the little blonde pup pleasantly! Marluxia rather did seem like the type to show cruelty through pain and enjoy it, rather than act like a real elder correcting a child! Then again, Axel wasn't much different--scratch that, he **was** different in a sense. There were the senseless love taps that Roxas recieved from time to time--things, not even Roxas or possibly even Larxene could see Marluxia administering... Axel also cuddled the poor blonde to pieces after even the most miniscule of punishments! Marluxia would probably throw him to the living room in the buff to show off his well toasted cheeks! Such cruelty was unbounded in the Graceful Assassin.

But his robes hadn't been all, heaven's no! There was only a brief pause as Marluxia allowed his gaze to fall one last time on the boy's unruly spikes, before uncaringly snapping his wrist to deliver a rather unexpected, stinging swat to the boy's left cheek with a muffled, _**thwap!**_ What was the purpose? The onyx leather clad set had made contact with the boy's still covered rump, and it certainly didn't go unnoticed! Rearing up mildly in surprise, the boy locked his lids tightly before gritting his teeth to halt any festering cries that wanted escaping!

"Hnn," The Rose King mused before hooking his slender index and middle digit into the waistline of Roxas's pants, "Tell me, Rokusasu... Just how harshly should I punish you? Pink? Red?" He chuckled softly, "A deep crimson, perhaps?" These words couldn't have been comforting!

As though to only reassure Roxas he was in for a horrendously bumpy ride, in one fatal tug, the Dark Prince had revealed the boy's childishly chubby cheeks, a mild shade of pink from the swats delivered prevously! Lowering his leather clad hand to the child's baby-soft cheeks, carressing the brat's soon to be sore tail only to earn an unfathomably horrified shiver. The prince's own petals pulled up into a very, _viscious_ grin as his reedy set had sooner disappeared than it had stayed.

"You have such an adorable bottom, Rokusasu..." He teased, snapping his wrist to land a rather resounding blow that made the blonde's cheeks bounce mildly, earning Marluxia an endearing hiss.

Bottom... he couldn't say something else. The word had wrang to poor Roxas and turned his facial cheeks all the more red! You don't compliment your victim during a spanking! Only when his pants had been drawn down--along with his favored white boxers with the adorable sea-salt ice cream pattern iron-pressed on--special hand-made by Axel, of **course**,- did the boy begin to pedal. His feet kicking mildly, his trapped legs and ankles only proving unhelpful as he kicked his pants off. Ha! It was only mking things easier for Marluxia!

Frowning in displeasure, Marluxia had brought his hand up--to his mouth?! Yes... Trapping the leather of his index digit between his pearly whites, he tugged gently until he had relieved his hand of it's onyx prison, carelessly tossing it aside and gently flexing his newly freed hand as though to get used to the air once more. Once the pink-haired menace had decided he was prepared, he had risen his arm once more to deliver the first crashing blow--flesh to flesh, to Roxas's bared bottom, harsh and crisp. It rang even louder than the first swat over Roxas's uniform! Obviously. And alongside noise... it had stung much more as well!

Throwing his head back as he felt a blossoming moisture in his tightly locked lids, the brat had undoubtedly cried out in addition to his jerking, "A-Aaa!! Yamero!!" The boy half cried, half growled in hopes that perhaps Marluxia would see... he was dealing with a 'man', and not some weak little boy! When infact, Marluxia had been dealing with **just** that.

Arching a pastel pinkened brow, the more dominant male gazed down at his charge in disapproval, the wheels of the Dark Prince's mind twisting and turning as he had decided that he was going to have Roxas in tears within a matter of minutes. And it wouldn't stop there, oh no! Marluxia intended to make this boy _suffer_.

_**SMACK! SWAT! THWACK! **_And many other spanking sounds administered for a solid five minutes with no mercy, if anything, Marluxia's swat's may have gotten harder with each blow dealt!

The first initial three that had come had started Roxas to the point of allowing his eyes to snap open, inturn, allowing the surpressed tears to escape and with each blow, the twerp's boyish rump had bounced in response, as well as allowing several sharp gasps had fallen from the keybearer's lips. Only when the rain of spanks had grown all the more harsh, when the boy had grown honestly sore already from the swats did he begin to wiggle and squirm again, tears escaping unhappily as he groaned and whined to fuel his escape! Though it seemed with each noise made, Marluxia only either clenched his grip on the boy evermore tightly, or his swats grew more vigorous. How much could Roxas handle?! Not much more, as he tossed and reared to try and get away further.

"M-Ma'rushia! P-Please! Stoooppit!" He choked, hiccuping mildly from his unnoticed sobs that had randomly begun sometime ago.

Stop? Where did this boy get off commanding the Owner and **Lord** of Castle Oblivion? Frowning even moreso, the man allowed an irritated sigh to resound from his nostrils before ceasing his swats for the moment with a cerulean glare pinned on his weakened charge. Allowing his arm to escape, releasing and snaking and hooking Roxas by his underarm in record time did the man stand, tugging the bratling with him. Watching his runt stumble for a moment whilest he held him up, glaring indifferently as he had tugged the boy over to a nearby wall.

Was it over?! Roxas could only hope, the careless jerk Marluxia administered to his arm didn't go unnoticed, and he did whimper before being forced to follow to the wall!

"M-Mmn, M-Ma'rushia... P-Please, I-I'm sorry" He groaned, reaching a hand back to rub his stinging rump that was once more covered by his robes, though not for long!

Marluxia had stopped just short of the wall to gaze back at his sniveling brat, the picture was nearly puppy-like! Big blue eyes gazing at him sorrowfully. Noting the boy's unadministered rubbing, Marluxia had released the boy's under arm only to snatch up his misbehaving hand and landing a harsh smack to his wrist, causing the poor little blonde imp to cry out rather loudly!

"U-Uuaa! I-Itai yo!" He whimpered, attempting to tug his hand free of Marluxia's iron grip. Had Marluxia no heart?! It didn't seem so, did it... Then again, Nobodies didn't really **have** hearts, now did they?

Forcing the boy forward, he positioned the twerpling to be bent in half before he had once more raised up Roxas's robes, slipping his own boot between the boy's legs to push mildly and part his legs in order to expose what truly made him _him_. That's right, Marluxia was in this for the shere humiliation--he would **make** Roxas know that he was a _boy_, and he would **not** boss the Rose King around, nor would he talk with such disrespect! Pinning the boy's robe to his waist once more, the male had leaned to whisper into the boy's ear:

"You will **count** them, for each strike you mess up on, you will recieve three more in it's place, **begin**," He growled visciously, landing the harshest blow he had _yet_, crisp, loud, hard, and evermore painful on Roxas's already reddened butt!

"A-AA!" The runt cried out, his voice reaching a new pitch that screamed he was still experiencing puberty. The strike was enough to make the poor boy wobble forward, attempting to keep himself pressed from the wall with his hands. His chin quivering mildly as he gazed at the white marble with endless tears streaming from his baby blue orbs, "O-One," He choked, squeaked, cracked. His voice already beginning to fade...

No reprieve was offered for the boy, for as soon as the final measure of his word had ended did Marluxia send his palm crashing down onto the boy's opposite cheek, the same resounding _smack_ ringing clearly through the hallways, how horrid would it have been if one of the lesser members decided to show up and watch Roxas's punishment with enjoyment?! Roxas... would be absolutely miserable.

Just when he thought the spanse of time--the day even! Couldn't get any worse, the boy had begun to weep whilest attempting to keep count for Marluxia. Only when the petaled prince had reached the twisted number of Thirteen did he cease, gently allowing his hand to rest on the boy's crimsoned bottom whilest he grinned maliciously.

"You truly are an adorable creature, Rokusasu..." He murmured, tugging the boy up away from he wall to press against his larger frame, his index and thumb forcing the boy's chin up so that Marluxia might gaze downward at what his work had caused.

Looking into the sobbing, reddened boy's face, Marluxia felt something twinge inside of him, though it was unfamiliar... the look that Roxas expelled, it didn't please him at all! Not like he thought it would... Gazing confusedly into the sobbing features of his victim, Marluxia gently lowered his frame to lovingly press the tip of his nose to the boy's tear-riddled face, his lips parting gently before allowing his pinkened muscle to slip through his parted palmers before gently sweeping up the tears that Roxas was shedding and had prior cried.

"Rokusasu..." He hesitated, the words 'I apologize' hanging off his tongue by a thread, only to pull a complete two-seventy (if it were a one-eighty... well, trust me.) before stating, "I could groom you like no other... I could treat you like the Prince you are," He whispered softly. Groom? PRINCE? Did this man have a 'words nobody uses anymore' book up his sleeve?!

"M-Mmn," Roxas hiccuped in attempt to pull away, only to hear a savoring... familiar voice that he hoped was rea**l...**

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! FD You'll have to read and review like you did before if ya want more. And of course... you all know who that oh-so familiar voice is, right? YES! Roxas's savior, the man with the plan and the fire chakrams to boot, give it up for Axel in the next chapter of the Flurry and the Key! _**The Furious Flurry**_!


	4. The Furious Flurry

Hello again my faithful and loyal readers and lovers of 'The Flurry and the Key'! It is my honor to present to you, the possible chapter you've **all** been waiting for, introducing everyone's favorite fire-cracker and mine! The Flurry of Dancing Flames! The one, the only, AXEL!!

* * *

_**The Flurry and the Key: Chapter Three  
"The Furious Flurry"**_

_**T**_hat voice, it was all too familiar to Roxas, indeed. So much so he had torn away from Marluxia's awkward show of affection, saliva from the Dark Prince's intrusion to his face glistening on his cheek. To what should his cerulean orbs fall on but his beloved savior and best friend summoning up the flames--flames? What the heck!? Was Axel mad?! Roxas was still captive in Marluxia's hold!! Trembling mildly, the boy had tried to push himself away from Marluxia, though as the said flames were cast forward, he needn't push any further. Marluxia had undoubtedly thrust the boy forward, jumping back in the nick of time, not even getting singed! Where as poor Roxas had made hard contact with the floor, poor thing.

_MARLUXIA! BACK OFF!_ The words were angrily hissed in the direction of the Graceful Assassin as he had jumped to the side.

At Marluxia's forceful release, the boy had been furiously pushed and in almost an instant he had met with the floor. A muffled _thud_ was instantly heard though the sounds that followed after were atleast signs that the kid hadn't hit his head--heaven's no! Roxas was smart enough to land with his arms covering his adorably baby-fat written face.

"M-Mmn," Came his softer groan as he attempted to push himself off the ground.

Tipping his head upward exhaustedly, the keyling peered through his blonde bangs to gaze upon the infuriated flurry that stood only mere feet from him. He squinted mildly, grunting softly as he tried to push himself to sit on his knees--yikes! Bad mistake, fore as soon as he did, the kid jumped up and nearly tipped over. Making note of that action, Axel quirked a thinner brow toward his blonde friend before offering his hand in the boy's direction, as though telling Roxas that it was safe for him to run to him.

"Rox, it's okay, c'mere," He spoke surprisingly soft tone, gesturing for the boy to rush to his safety.

Now, you didn't have to tell Roxas twice when Axel was the matter of safety, sure! The guy was an utter pervert at times, a lecher and in some cases a pedophile, though it was all in fun for the Flurry, he didn't actually mean harm... and Roxas knew that. Perhaps that was why he made the decision to dash unstably toward Axel and clasp tightly to his Onyx robes, fingers coiling tightly around his side's threads. Slumping against the Flame Dancer, the boy had not too long after felt a familiar gloved hand mess through his unruly blonde locks, and to that he only responded with a nuzzle.

Once Axel had been reassured of his Key's safety, he had allowed his hand to stay nestled in the boy's hair whilest the other summoned up one of his faithful chakrams. Narrowing his eyes once more, the fiery-locked male could only _hope_ Marluxia would withdraw, he needed to tend to his bratling before Roxas fully collapsed against him!

The Pink haired menace hissed softly, brushing off Axel's minor attack before glaring in return to the impolite flurry. Softly fingering strands of light pink behind his ear, the cold blue-eyed male gazed longingly toward the smaller blonde. The Graceful Assassin had felt--yes, _felt_ something awkward pang and ache in his chest, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. Would Marluxia stay to fight? Fortunately for the pair of Eight and Thirteen, the answer would be no. Stepping backward nonchalantly before allowing a prince like '_hnph_', swiftly disappearing in a flurry of pinkened petals.

Those petals... struck fear into the blue eyed babe's heart, and he had only chosen to coil his arms around Axel's waist all the more tightly, his eyes darting around--he couldn't be gone! It was a trick!!

Ah, but it wasn't, "Shh, calm down, Rox. C'mon," He shifted mildly, dispersing said chakram and hoisting the kid up, unfortunately positioning his sore tush to sit upon his forearm, drawing out a very displeased growl. "Sorry, kiddo." He murmured softly, stopping briefly in his short stride forward to snatch up the boy's black slacks and sea-salt ice cream boxers--how _cute._

Pout! Whine! Hiss, the kid did it all and had no intention of stopping! "A-Akuserruuuuuuu" Came the softer whimper as the blonde bratling wormed and wiggled to try and escape the pain in his thrashed rump.

The flurry couldn't resist, despite the condition of his favorite little blonde, he grinned rather wickedly, nipping the brat's wettened cheek gently before mimicking the childish tone, "Rooookusaaaasuuu" He chuckled, only to earn an irritated growl from his darling key. "Aww, that's no way to thank your savior!" He added with a sly smile, "How 'bout a kiss--G-Gkh!" Whack! Right to the kiss_**er**_ poor Axel had been smacked!

"Q-Quit joking," Roxas sniffled with an ornery glare, hiccuping from his prior endless sobs. "It's not -_hic-_ funny!" Aww, but to Axel it was quite hilarious!

"Fiine, fiiiiiiiiiine," The fiery locked flurry pouted, yes--pouted before pushing into _his_ room, the door carved neatly with the number VIII.

Now--! Despite what one might think, Axel's room was hardly messy. Filled with photographs that his dusks had collected, random magazines, though nothing like Roxas's room must have been--the kid probably had year old Ice-cream wrappers discarded here and there on the floor! The room itself was dimly lit, thus was the fate of living in the World that Never Was. Always so gloomy! Quietly plodding forward, the fiery-locked male had gently, easily laid the blonde runt down atop his tummy.

"Just what the heck did Marluxia do to you?" He inquired, crouching down on one knee before the bed to gaze through radiant green orbs at the red-faced, hiccuping twerp.

Was Axel _honestly_ so clueless? If he had anymore than perverted thoughts in that head of his, he might have realized from the contact between the keyling's tush, and Axel's forearm... that the answer might have been obvious. Narrowing his moistened eyes, lashes soaked and clumped together, the bratling swiftly turned his head to bury it in the comforter of Flurry's bed. No answer for Axel, huh?

Pursing his lips mildly in frusteration, the red-headed casanova rolled his eyes and sighed as though in defeat before allowing himself to ease down and sit before the bed, his back against it as though to turn away from his favorite little twerp--why? So he couldn't see the grin as Axel 'admitted defeat'.

"Fine, don't tell me... I see how it is, y' can't even trust your own best friend." Guilt trip?! And he said it so convincingly too! Though the entire time a grin had been plastered on his cheshire cat-like features.

The softer, guilt written words hadn't been an ounce true--no! Roxas... just knew the guy would laugh. Despite Axel's endless promises that he wouldn't laugh or tease, there were just times when he couldn't resist. And Roxas **knew** this would be one of those times! And he already felt too embarrassed already!

Picking up his head with a softer gasp, unruly blonde spiked bangs falling before his red-encircled ceruleans, the twerp began, "I-It isn't... that," Sniffling mildly, he brought up his sleeve to scrub softly away the tears that were still staining his cheeks. "I just...-_hiccup_-"

Ah, but that had been enough to make Axel's smile fade, turning to look over his shoulder at the child, he took in, swallowed and absorbed just how upset Roxas really was about what had happened. Dipping his own lashes gently, he turned to rest his arm on the bed whilest his gloved hand gently ventured to mess in the boy's unkempt spikes.

"He didn't... hurt you, did he?" If he did--well, let's just say the northpole would burn up. If Marluxia had laid a hand inappropriately on his little Key Bearer, Axel would have been marked as even _more_ of a traitor in Organization XIII for killing their castle's Lor**d...**

* * *

**Urryyeeeah! D; Sorry it's such a short chapter! There'll be a little warm moment between the two next chapter--and I mean warm in more ways than one... (No! Not like Yaoi! ICK! I said from the start this is a NOYAOI fanfic!) But I'd like to thank all my reviewers and those who have added this story to alerts and favorites, it really makes me feel good inside to know there are some people out there who like my stuff! I just hope I don't disappoint you! Read & Review please and remember--no flames! Or Axel's gonna git you and I promise there will be spankin' involved! Hua ha haaa! (Wow that sounds too tempting...uhm...don't flame...please? XD)**


End file.
